El Amor, una segunda oportunidad
by Olimka
Summary: Un viejo fic, con algunas mejoritas, no muchas pero en el tercer cap ya veran jajajaja.


Declaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece pero si los personajes extra que aparecen.

Advertencia: Yaoi.

La trama se desarrolla después de algunos años y en este capitulo Tyson ya tiene 17 años.

**Mi niño**

Una tarde en las calles de Tokio.

Ty: No debí de decir nada, soy un idiota. Que hago?

Ty ve el reloj.

Ty: demonios, tengo que ir al aeropuerto a ver que diablos quiere

Dos horas después en el aeropuerto

Ty: Que se apuré, demonios, no estoy de humor para estar esperando

¿: Hola?

Ty: Hola. ( desganado)

¿: Que paso?

Ty: Acabo de cometer mi mayor estupidez y tu?

¿: Ty... Ven vamos a hablar con un buen té.

Ty: Yo...

Los ojos de Tyson se pusieron cristalinos ante la mirada dulce y tierna que le mostraba su amigo.

¿: Tyson, en verdad que paso? Me preocupas.

Ty: Con un buen té para ti y para mi algo mas fuerte y te cuento todo.

Así que llegaron a un hotel, al hotel mas caro de todo el mundo ( es cierto, el hotel mas caro del mundo esta en Tokio con una clasificación de 5 estrellas 3 diamantes triple A, pero no tengo el nombre)

¿: Quieres café?

Ty: No gracias, prefiero algo que me haga olvidar, algo como vino.

¿: Si tu tomas vino, yo te acompaño, no quiero que te sientas extraño.

Ty: Mas de lo que me siento no. ( fingiendo una sonrisa)

Paso 30min nuestro amigo X solo avía tomado dos copas mientras Tyson todo el resto de la botella.

¿: Ahora, me puedes decir porque no sonríes mas?

Ty: Robert, como decirlo, si... snif... snif...

Robert: ( parándose del sillón donde se encontraba y sentándose al lado de Tyson) dímelo con confianza.

Ty: Yo... amo a... Kai, se lo dije hace unas horas... y solo me dijo " estúpido, nipones estúpido" snif... yo solo quería que... snif... lo supiera, pero no... no... snif...

Robert al oír la confesión de Tyson se le partió el alma, el amaba a Tyson, lo amaba como nada mas en el mundo, y ese desgraciado de Kai lo avía hecho sentir mal, hizo sentir mal a su niño, no se lo perdonaría.

Robert: Ty, ven, ( lo abraza) sabes por qué estoy aquí?

Ty: No, no me lo dijiste. Snif... snif...

Robert: dilo de una vez porque asta ahora me atrevo a decirle a la persona que amo que lo amo.

Ty: ( levanta la cabeza para quedar enfrente de Robert) Es Kai?

Robert: Ja, no, no es él, ( rosa su nariz con la de Ty) eres tu. ( dándole un beso en la mejilla).

Ty: Yo...

Robert: Se que no me puedes decir nada, ya que tu corazón le pertenece a Kai pero, por lo menos lo dije.

Ty: Solo quisiera corresponderte, corresponderte por tu si me amas, pero...

Robert: No digas mas, abramos otra botella.

Ty: Por que? Snif...snif... snif...

Robert: por que nos atrevimos a decir lo que en verdad sentimos por la otra persona, te parece?

Ty: Si, snif... ja... ( hace una pequeña sonrisa)

Robert: Esa risa me gusta, ven tome tu copa, y brindemos por nuestro valor.

Ty: Si, gracias, gracias...

Robert: No hay problema.

Así pasaron tomando toda la tarde asta las 8pm cuando las cosas subieron de calor. Ty una hora antes avía puesto una música tranquila, hace 30min que él y Robert bailaban muy pegados. Robert empezó con besos en las mejillas y cuello de Ty. Tyson se sentía bien y correspondió el amor y besos de Robert con ahora robar los labios de este. Robert bajo la luz del cuarto a un tono mas intimo y subió un poco la música, luego tomo a Tyson por la cintura y entraron al cuarto. Claro que las 4 botellas de vino estaban actuado. Robert y Tyson se besan y su cuerpo necesita estar al lado del otro sin ropa, es un estorbo, Robert empieza a desvestir a Tyson muy delicadamente, cada parte de Tyson que queda al descubierto era besada por los finos labios de Robert, Tyson por el contrario quitaba la ropa muy lentamente y sus manos acariciaban cada centímetro de esa piel europea. Los besos fueron llenando el ambiente a uno muy erótico y haciendo que los cuerpos tendidos en la cama desearan uno mas del otro sin poder, aparentemente, resistirse, Robert estaba acostado sobre Tyson, los dos estaban deseosos de mas pero... Robert empieza a bajar el nivel de sus besos dejando a un Tyson muy confundido.

Ty: Que... pasa? ( con la respiración agitada)

Robert: No... dejare... que... hagas... algo... que no... deseas... hacer, que... no es de... la forma que... deseas... ( también con la respiración agitada)

Ty: Pero yo...

Robert: No, ( dándole un beso en la frente y cambiando de posición, Ty arriba y Robert abajo) estas confundido, y no deseo que hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

Ty: Yo... snif...

Robert: Tranquilo mi niño.

Robert le da un beso en la frente de nuevo he inicia a tararear una canción que empieza a relajarlos, sobretodo a Tyson, ya eran las 12am y Robert puso en la cama a Tyson se sentó se puso sus boxers pero al momento de levantarse Ty se despertó...

Ty: Robert, que pasa?

Robert: lo siento no quise despertarte.

Ty: ( acomodándose entre las sabanas) que haces?

Robert: Ponte esto ( dándole a Tyson sus Boxers) espérame aquí.

Robert entra al armario y 3 minutos después sale de ahí y ve a Tyson sentado y temblando por el frío.

Robert: Veo que tienes frío ponte esto.

Robert le da a Tyson una pijama de seda de color Azul Rey y el se pone una de color negro.

Robert: Te ves bien.

Ty: O/O... he... gracias... tu también.

Robert: bueno, durmamos.

Ty: Duerme tu, yo iré a la sala a ver tele.

Robert: Eso no, ( se sienta en la cama) veremos tele juntos.

Ty: Pero debes de descansar.

Robert: No estoy bien, ven.

Robert se recuesta en la cabecera de la cama y Tyson al lado de él.

Robert: Que quieres ver?

Ty: El Anime Chanel.

Robert: Ha?

Ty: Este canal.

Tyson pone su canal favorito y se ve el anime favorito de Ty, en la cara de él se le dibuja una sonrisa.

Robert: Si que eres un niño.

Ty: Que?

Robert: Pero eres mi niño.

Al día siguiente

Dojo

Ray: Donde esta, lo buscamos toda la noche.

Kenny: Pues debe de haber sido algo grave para que saliera así del dojo.

Max: Si, pero que haremos, le pudo haber pasado algo.

En el hotel a las 10am

Robert: Que lindo se ve dormido, se paso viendo tele asta hace 5 horas, mejor lo dejo dormir... que lindo, estoy seguro que hice lo correcto en no tener relaciones, ( suspira) bueno, ahora se que tengo el camino libre para conquistarlo.

Ty: Mmmm ( se empieza a despertar) Bueno días.

Robert: Buenos días.

Tyson tenia su cabeza sobre el brazo de Robert.

Robert: Dormiste bien?

Ty: Si, aunque me duele un poco la cabeza.

Robert: Debe de haber sido por el vino, espérame te traeré una pastilla.

Ty: No te duele la cabeza?

Robert: No, la verdad como yo tomo vino todos los días no me duele, solo un poco pero no es mucho, espérame.

Un minuto después.

Robert: Toma.

Ty: Gracias.

Robert: Que piensas hacer?

Ty: Bueno, no tengo ganas de ir al colegio así que me iré a quedar con Mako y esperare a que venga mi hermano para pedirle que me valla con el a vivir a Escocia.

Robert: Eso si no, tu te quedas aquí, de todas formas necesito un guía, y tu serias perfecto.

Ty: Yo, no sé.

Robert: Que te parece si nos bañamos desayunamos y vamos a comporte ropa, porque estoy seguro que te estarán esperando en tu casa y así no tienes que ir y luego me muestras Japón. Te parece?

Ty: Esta bien.

Robert: bueno una sonrisa seria muy bueno.

Ty: ( se sonríe)

Robert: Perfecto, entra tu a bañarte y te buscare una playera para que te pongas porque la de ayer la ensuciamos de vino.

Ty: Gracias, en verdad muchas gracias. ( los ojos se le ponen brillosos)

Robert: Eso no, no se vale llorar, así que a la regadera.

Ty: Ja, eres malo.

Robert: No te avías dado cuenta?

Así que los dos ese día fueron a desayunar y pasearon por las calles de Tokio por un rato, después Robert obligo a Tyson a entrar a una Boutique para que comprara la que iba a utilizar esos tres días que iban a permanecer juntos, esa noche, que era martes, cenaron en uno de los restaurantes del hotel. Al día siguiente eran las 11am y los dos iban caminando uno al lado del otro al lado del río donde Ty avía pasado muchas cosas desde Beybatallas asta leves descansos.

Robert: Muy bello el río.

Ty: Si, una vez mi abuelo callo dentro de el y ahí conocimos a unos Bey-luchadores.

Robert: valla.

Robert iba vestido con un pantalón formal negro ((no le gusta el negro verdad)) y una camisa azul marino, Tyson iba vestido con un pantalón formal de color azul marino, una camisa blanca con las mangas dobladas asta el codo y su pelo iba suelto.

En un puente un grupo hablaba.

Hillary: Y no encontraron a Tyson?

Max: No, eso es lo extraño, ni siquiera ha llamado a su abuelo.

Kenny: Hey chicos!

Ray, Max y Hilary: Si?

Kenny: Ese no es Robert? ( señalando a nuestros amigos)

Ray: No lo creo, él avisaría si fuese a venir de todas formas no creo que sea él.

Max: si, él no tiene tiempo para vagar.

Hillary: Chicos no se han dado cuenta que Kai últimamente parece más molesto? ( viendo al chico ruso-japonés)

Ray: Si es cierto.

En eso Robert le abre la puerta a Tyson para que entrase a la limosina he irse. Y con los BeyBlakers.

Ozuma: Valla si el gatito Ruso perdió su presa.

Todos: Ozuma?

Kai: Que es lo que dices?

Ozuma: ven y te cuento.

A unos metros.

Kai: Y?

Ozuma: El que vieron tus amigos si era ese tal Robert, pero su acompañante era Tyson.

Kai: Qué dices?

Ozuma: como lo oyes, Robert vino de tan lejos a declararle su amor a Tyson (( strike 1)), y como tú estúpidamente lo rechazaste estos dos días Robert a estado consolando a Tyson y sobre todo ganando puntos((strike 2)), lastima el impotente KAI HIWATARI acaba de perder. ((strike 3, PONCHADO!))

Kai: Como? Él y Tyson han estado juntos por dos días...

Ozuma: Dos días y dos noches. Y creo que las han pasado de maravilla, eso se oye por las paredes. ((By: NO CAIGAS KAI ES UNA MENTIRA))

Kai: Me largo. (( By: Cayo, yo le advertí eso pasa por no oír))

Esa noche Ty y Robert se la pasaron riendo ya que fueron a un Karaoke y claro que se estaban casi ahogándose por lo mal que cantaban, el jueves Kai se estaba ahogando en su bilis, mientras Robert y Ty se la pasaban disfrutando de Kyoto con comidas y juegos y demás, así que llego el viernes el día que Hitoshi llegaría a Japón lo cual tenia a Tyson muy emocionado.

Tyson hablo con Hitoshi sobre que quería irse a vivir con él a Escocia, este acepto, como no iba a aceptar si no había estado viviendo con su hermano por mucho tiempo, ya estaba haciendo los planes para que estudiare en la mejor universidad de Escocia y muchas cosas más, así que lo prepararon y todo.

En el aeropuerto una semana y media después.

Ray: Por que solo llamaste para decir que te ibas a vivir a Escocia.

Ty: Bueno, la verdad no le di mucha importancia, solo tenia que despedirme de ustedes.

Max: Si, mira que no te vemos en dos semanas y llamas anoche solo para decir, " Max te llamo para decirte que me voy a vivir a Europa"

Ty: Bueno, lo siento, pero creo que mejor sea así.

Kenny: Pero nos escribirás verdad?

Ty: Claro Jefe, ni que lo dudes. Lo bueno es que Hillary ya no llorara del coraje cuando llegue tarde a clases.

Hillary: No es cierto, te ex... tra... ña... re.

Ty: Si, yo también.

Ray: Kai, no le dirás nada a Ty?

Ty: Ya se despidió.

Max: Cuando?

Kai: No me he despedido.

Robert: Yo creo que si. ( apareciendo de una de las cafeterías)

Los BeyBrekers no sabían que Robert estaba en Japón.

Todos excepto Kai: Robert?

Robert: Si soy yo.

Kenny: Que haces aquí?

Robert: Vine por algunos asuntos pendientes, o no Ty.

Ty: Sip.

Ray: Ty?

Ty: Si, es que no le gusta decir todo mi nombre y en vez de decir Tyson dice Ty.

Hitoshi: Tyson, Robert despídanse el avión parte en 15min.

Robert y Ty: Si.

Robert: Adiós. ( En Ruso (( especial para Kai)) ) Tu pierdes yo gano.

Kai: Mal nacido.

Robert: Jajajajajajajajajajajaja. Quédate con tu coraje Kai. ( ingles)  
Adios.

Todos. Adiós.

Ty: Bueno ya me voy, les mandare correos, bueno adiós.

Así que Hitoshi, Robert y Tyson abordan el avión donde la vida de todos cambiara.

Continuara...

Hola! Bueno este fic ya lo tenía escrito desde hace algún, ósea mucho tiempo y espero que les guste, se que la trama no esta del todo pulida pero les aseguro que para el tercer capitulo la historia si tomara jiros radicales entonces espero lean el siguiente capitulo que se titulara: " **Una cena y una Tragedia"**

Chao!


End file.
